Alterverse
by Majin Videl
Summary: “He turned saiyan, which means he has to be related to me if he's your brother. That makes him my ...son.” Gohan came to the only logical conclusion, conflicted with emotions. /Rated for cursing and imagery./
1. Time Leap

**Future**

In our time line, there is a great threat to everyone. They, as in the high council, has begun gathering and training warriors who have exceptional skills. The high council consists of powerful beings, most of which have never been seen before on our planet. Among them are a few select mortals with powers that no human should have. They call these people 'summoners'. Summoners have skills that people like us can due to use. People like us, being people whom have abilities that are unspeakable.

I am a warrior, genetically bred from all of the best. My grandfather is a savior, my father is a savior, but I am only sub par compared to them. That is why I've been trained in several different arts. I have powers that most people have never seen. I actively chose not to be a part of the 'union world order' that they've created...but my father said it was a necessary evil. I am to be trained by the best, then travel back into time and fix everything from happening in our time line.

I can't tell if he's doing it because he wants to save humanity again, or if he's going crazy over the loss of my mother. They killed her in order to get my attention...she was a mortal, nothing much could be done. Father tried, but even in this time line, he's not as strong as he used to be.

I have learned summons, and I can push my ability much further than my father ever supposed. As a female Saiyan, I should not be able to go super saiyan; this is just law. Females do not contain the genetic ability that the males do. The summons have enabled me to draw out that dormant power and use it; the summons also allow me to use attacks at long range, much like the Kamehameha, and several others. I am still mortal; even though I possess great skill, my abilities only go so far to defeating evil. This is why father insists I must go back – I must defeat the high council before they can grow powerful.

I must go back into the present time line and recruit warriors whom do not exist in our time line anymore. The war will be long, and the battle will be fierce, but my father knows I will survive. I am none other than Son Pan, and I was sent to earth to eliminate the threat that will be imposed. Only one problem stands in my way: father did not set the date correctly...

**Present Time**

"Amazing folks! This is just one of the many talents that Goten possesses, it seems like he could do anything! But up against his greatest rival, what will happen?" The announcer shouted enthusiastically to the crowd, cheering on Goten and Trunks' battle.

"Greatest rival? Pah! He gives you too much credit." Goten spit, the ebb from his saiyan form glowing around him like a halo. Both teenagers had adopted their saiyan form in hopes of defeating the other. "Our levels are pretty equally matched, but you've gotten soft in your old age."

"Soft! I'm not nearly as soft as you are, _kid_." Trunks hissed, throwing a punch at Goten's face. What started out as one quickly became several hundred in that same instant. Goten held off several of them, taking a hit to his jaw. "What did I tell you? You're just a _child_."

Regaining his composure, Goten formed a ki blast in his palms, hurtling it toward the purple haired saiyan. "Three years your junior does _not _make me a child compared to you!" He put the last bit of his energy toward the blast, then let it go, praying it would hit. Seconds passed before the blast hit Trunks and plowed him into the ground below.

Goten smirked, landing softly beside the saiyan laying on the ground in defeat. Transforming back to normal form, the younger boy stuck his tongue out at him. "You'll think twice before calling me a child next time, huh?" Offering his hand to Trunks after he'd been declared the victor, he hauled him to his feet. "You put up a good fight."

"So did you, but I'm not so sure about your next match. Hopefully you won't get paired up with Pan, she's pretty epic now." Trunks smirked, speaking to the younger of the two.

"She's only six."

"That never stopped her from winning before." Trunks declared, smiling to the girls as he walked away. "Hey, do you know anything about this new character? No one's even seen them, they had someone else draw for them."

"Which one is that?" Goten asked quizzically.

"Cinder. They didn't even show up to draw their own ball, but they're up against Pan in the next fight. I guess we'll see what this guy can do. What kind of name is Cinder, anyway?" Trunks walked passed Pan, offering her a nod before stepping into the locker rooms.

"Amazing folks! You just witnessed one of the battles of this century! Next up, we have Cinder versus the six year old, Son PAN! Pan is the adorable granddaughter of Hurcule Satan, so this match up should be legendary!" Chimed the announcer.

Pan stepped out onto the ring, standing in the middle of the battle field, looking back toward the hall. Where was her opponent? Hearing a slight difference in the way people spoke, she noticed that the only logical conclusion was in the air. Cinder landed gracefully in front of Pan, her long black hair billowing in the wind. Cinder had blue eyes, much like Pan did. Who was this girl?

"No way! She's hot! There's no way this girl can take Pan on, she's so...weak." Trunks murmured from beside Goten. "Her Ki signature is low compared to Pan's, do you think she even realizes that?"

"Doubt it," Goten responded stuffing his face with popcorn. "But you're right, she is hot. Wonder where she came from. I mean, she can fly, and not many people around here can do that."

"I hear that, bro." Trunks watched the fight with anticipation as both girls bowed, then got into a battle stance. "This girl has to be only eighteen or nineteen, she's too old for this."

"Shh!" Hissed a crowd of people behind them.

"Get her, Pan-Chan! You can do it!" Chichi shouted from the stadium crowd.

Videl just buried her head in her hands and waited for it to be over. And by it, she was hoping Chichi would stop. Gohan merely rubbed Videl's back and smiled. "Hey, she's our daughter. I'm sure she can handle this girl. Look at that close call when she was four? She'll be fine."

"Contestants," The announcer murmured into the microphone. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Pan growled, taking on her normal stance, the one her father had taught her so many years ago. She sized her opponent, looking her up and down. The other girl mimicked her stance, but didn't do much else. She didn't move, didn't even wince at her words. Did she even know how to fight? "I'm going to take you down."

Cinder didn't speak, she merely watched Pan circle around her. After a few moments, she noticed Pan start to power up. Cinder didn't bother changing her power level, she was strong enough as it was. Pan began throwing punches and kicks, most of them getting dodged, a few landing successfully. _Her strategy is sub par at best, she just throws hits and hopes to land one, _Cinder thought to herself, keeping her eyes on the girl at all times. _How can she be a warrior related to Son Goku if she can't even land a single hit?_

Pan froze, debating her next strategy. There had to be some way to get this girl. Pan formed a ki beam on her palm, one singular blue beam, and aimed it at Cinder. Cinder didn't move, she merely stood still and waited. Pan released the beam and shot it at her opponent. When it connected, it exploded into a mass of fiery dust, but her opponent still stood. Cinder prepared a Ki blast of her own.

"What? No way!" Pan shouted, taking to the air when Cinder released her attack. "That was my strongest move! How did she just stand there and take it? This girl has to be stronger than I thought..." Pan tried to access for a weak point, but she didn't seem to have one. _Her ki is so low...how did she take that attack? Unless...is she suppressing?_ Pan knew only one way to find out. Pan jerked slightly in her transformation to raise her ki slightly.

Cinder watched in mere fascination. _A saiyan warrior who can't even raise her power level to super saiyan? Pitiful. _Cinder smirked and closed her eyes; the transformation for her was effortless. She merely blinked and became a super saiyan, her once black locks now turning blonde. Her blue eyes were a sharp, crisp shade of green. "Lets go, little girl."

"No way!" Gohan shouted beside Videl. His expression had changed quickly as he watched the two fight. "She's a saiyan! But how? There were no female saiyans!" Gohan turned to his mother for answers, but she didn't provide any. "Her ki is beyond Pan's, she doesn't stand a chance. Who is this girl?"

Cinder smirked and watched Pan, the fight should be pretty easy. Pan was strong, though, something Cinder hadn't given her credit for. She did hold up this long, but only because Cinder had suppressed her power. She didn't give Pan a chance to attack, clapping her hands, she held a palm out flat and created an electric looking beam. The beam danced on her hands, moving slightly as if dancing in the wind. Cinder shot it at the younger girl, smirking when it made contact.

"No!" Pan felt the impact of the beam instantly. It was as if someone were stabbing her with a knife, draining her powers. Slowly she felt her whole life force being drained from her, before finally free falling toward the stadium grounds. Seconds passed before she landed on the tile floor with a thud that put Trunks' to shame. "I...can't feel anything..."

"You're paralyzed," Cinder murmured, landing quietly beside her, kneeling to her level. "You won't be able to fight back. It's best this way; I deserved to win anyway." Cinder walked away from her, leaving a stunned crowd behind.

"Wait!" Gohan shouted at her retreating form. Videl watched helplessly as Pan was moved onto a stretcher. Gohan began to seethe with anger. "Can you fix her? You won the match...but can you help her? Please."

"I suppose." Cinder smirked, turning on her heel toward him. "But what's in it for me?"

"If you don't, then I'll kill you myself." Gohan sneered, stepping onto the ring as he walked after her. His pace was steady with her arrogant one. "My daughter is too young for this..."

"You expected me to go easy on her because she's a child?" Cinder asked, hissing at Gohan. "_You_ allowed her to enter into an adult division. _YOU _allowed her to continue this battle. And _you _didn't train her properly."

"I trained her just fine! She's a great fighter, but that stunt you pulled was not regulation! You cannot paralyze your opponent for the sake of winning!" Gohan stood toe to toe with the older woman now. Her hair had long since changed back to black, long enough to practically touch the floor. "_You_ could have killed her...and you knew that. That's why you did it, isn't it?"

"I had no intention of killing her. And that stunt I pulled," She smiled and walked away. "Well, I'm sure you remember a similar feeling of helplessness, don't you, Gohan?"

"Wh-how do you know my name?" He asked, stepping a bit closer to the woman in question, glaring at her over his glasses.

"If you were as great a father as you claim...you should already know." Cinder turned to walk away, but he had grabbed her arm, holding it tightly. "Let me go."

"Who are you? And what do you want with my daughter?" Gohan hissed, his grip getting harder as he spoke, his eyes flashing between green and black.

"I _am_ your daughter!" Cinder hissed, tearing a part of her shirt sleeve to show the exact place where Pan had been hit in the battle. The scar was long since healed now, but it was still there. "And she will be fine."

"Wait, you're not much younger than me...how are you my..." He paused, his mind reeling with different answers, wondering if maybe there was something he could do to figure this out quicker. "You're her...you're Pan from the future, aren't you?"

"If I say yes, will you go away and let me do my job?" Cinder asked, maybe a little too harsh for her own liking.

His tone changed between anger and malice. Just slightly worse than the other. "What _is _your job?"

"To keep your daughter alive, and protect your wife." Cinder responded with a small smile.

"Keep my daughter alive? Paralyzing her won't help that! And protect my wife from what?" Gohan asked, chasing after Cinder as she walked away from him.

"The threat that's going to destroy your whole life and take your wife's life with it."

"What are you talking about?" He asked again, this time yanking her hand back. "Tell me how you know this!"

"Because. _You_ sent me back to this time. There's a threat to humanity in my time line. They killed Videl in order to create _me, _a mercenary that has no emotion, and no fear paralyzing small children. Now if you don't let me go, your daughter _will _die." Cinder's words rang in his head, dancing around like a flame on water. How can he be positive this was the real thing? He gripped her wrist harder. She was a saiyan, that was for sure, but females couldn't go super saiyan. "Let me go."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Cinder pulled her hand away from his, ripping a locket from around her neck and showing it to him. Inside it was a picture of her in her present form and her father, but no Videl. The other side of the locket contained an inscription that he could barely see. _Follow the sound of m y heart_. - GS

"What does that mean?" Gohan asked, releasing her hand. The next instant, the locket was ripped from his hands and put back around her neck. "If you're my daughter..."

"It means that if I don't start walking soon, Pan _will _die, and that if you don't stop asking questions, I'll probably hurt you. Now, walk with me and I'll answer some of your questions." Cinder murmured, walking swiftly through the halls. Her footsteps echoed with each step she took, navigating her way through the halls like she knew them. "The inscription on the locket," She began speaking again after a long silence, "Was my mission objective. To find you and keep you from going anywhere. This was the best way to draw you out...paralyzing your daughter, I mean."

"You'll help her, right? You won't leave her like that, will you?" Gohan asked, watching the older version of his daughter navigate the halls.

"I'm going to help her now, you need to stop asking the same thing over and over." She stopped at the room, holding her hand on the door knob. "Videl and Pan _**can not **_ know about this. If she does, it will compromise the entire mission, got it?"

"Sure."

Cinder stepped into the room, looking between Videl and Pan. Pan did look rather pitiful laying there helpless. It was just like that time when she was training, and her father had taken her out. How many times had that happened while training? She couldn't even count anymore. When Videl died, he changed, he became her enemy, pushing her to train harder. He was the reason she had no emotions, he was the reason she was so terrible. "Get her out of here! I don't want her in here!" Videl shouted, lunging toward Cinder.

Gohan grabbed his wife, wrapping her in his arms, quietly embracing her to him. "Videl, trust me on this. Cinder didn't mean to hurt her like that. She had to win the match, there's a greater threat among the fighters that Pan herself wouldn't be able to handle." Videl fought back, trying to get free from him, but it was no use. She stood and watched helplessly as Cinder put her hand against Pan's forehead.

"Gohan! Don't let her touch her! She's already done more harm than good! I don't want to lose our little girl!" Videl shrieked, glaring between the two of them. Videl broke free and tried to grab onto Cinder's hand, but the girl merely raised a hand with a ki ball on her fingertip, aiming for Videl's head. "Please don't hurt her..."

Gohan grabbed Videl again, closing his eyes slowly. It was rather painful to watch their daughter get hurt, but nothing was worse than the note of pain in Videl's voice while she pleaded with Cinder to stop. "She'll be alright. You told me before that you trust me, and I assure you that Cinder does not have any ulterior motive for Pan. She'll be fine."

Cinder moved her hand back to her side, still holding one to Pan's forehead. "What is she doing?"

"I'm imprinting," Cinder answered, looking back at Videl for a brief moment.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Gohan shouted, his anger beginning to rise again.

"If I don't imprint the mission, she'll die in the battle. I'm giving her my skills." Cinder responded, looking at her father. "Either I give her my skills, or she dies in the grand battle. You can choose, but it really doesn't matter." When she finished that, she moved both hands above the younger girls' chest, holding them there as a blue light formed. "I will heal her. But you must promise me that you will let me continue my mission."

"I promise," Gohan answered, holding his wife tighter as she squirmed. She tried to free herself, but every time she got a little leeway, he held her tighter. "I trust you, Cinder."

"Gohan! She'll kill her!" Videl shrieked, turning to face him. "Please! Don't let her kill our baby!"

"She won't kill her." Came the solemn response from her husband.

In tears now, Videl grabbed onto his hand and held it tight. "How are you so sure?"

Gohan's answer was quiet, almost inaudible. "Because I'm the one that told her to do it."

* * *

Short chapters, I suck at battle scenes. I just wanted to get this one out there. Tis been on my mind for several years now xD


	2. Mythical Powers

**Alterverse**

Mythical Powers

I couldn't explain it to them, the feeling of regret and pain on her face when she had to leave. Telling her to go was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I couldn't do it, I couldn't let her go. It hurt as much as watching her battle and die...Cinder was never meant to die, but somehow she did. Only through summons was she brought back to life, and now...she's not the girl I knew anymore.

I'm a terrible person, I let her become this way. I should have cared for her, nurtured her, instead of forcing her to battle. The High Council needed her, they would have taken her...they killed Videl...what was I supposed to do? Let them kill my daughter, too? I can't do this, I can't pretend the answer was the right thing to do. I want my wife back...Cinder's mission is clear. I made sure to train her in everything I knew. If my past self doesn't know what to do, Cinder will...she just needs to show him the photographs.

But...where do we go from here? Even if she succeeds...I would die. I would no longer exist in this time. What will I do? I suppose it's a loss...if she changes time, then she'll change me...but I need my wife back. Videl...wherever you are, just know I love you. I'll...always...love you.

**Future**

Chains, why was it always chains? Yanking at his wrists, the saiyan tried desperately to free himself from the captivity that had enslaved him. The chains were digging into his skin, ripping at it every time he pulled away from the wall. It was no use, his captors had drained him of what little power he still possessed. There was no way out of this now, not even if he tried. Why bother fighting? He sat on his knees and pulled at the chains once more, giving up the fight.

They covered bases well, he had to give them credit. Even trying to fix things he couldn't manage to do it correctly. They made sure that the room he was held captive in didn't allow him to change forms. He was stuck in his present form, unable to go super saiyan. The feeling, the knowledge, the ability...it was all excruciating. The High Council had taken his daughter...they had taken his wife...he wasn't going to let them take anyone else.

"Let me go!" Pulling at the chains again, he winced and lurched forward from the pain. "Please! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Didn't you?" The woman stepped into the cell, her heels clicking with each step. The sound was almost deafening in the silent room. Kneeling before him, the woman traced a manicured hand down his chest, seeking the chain he wore, and ripping it off. "Cinder was our top student."

"I don't fucking care if she was the God of all Saiyans! She was a child, and no one needed to do what they did to her! She would have come willingly." Gohan wrestled with the chains again, trying to lunge at the woman's throat and rip at it with his nails. "She was my daughter!"

"So, where is she?" The woman asked, brushing back her long brown locks. "She has to be somewhere in this galaxy. Don't worry, we'll find her when we raid your home."

Gohan's eyes widened, desperation finally becoming clear. If they found the machine he'd built, they would use it to their advantage. He couldn't let that happen, but he couldn't contact anyone else...unless...it dawned on him, but it took him a moment to find the power to do it. He had to do it when the woman wasn't there. She'd taken the last little bit of his life away from him, his locket, the link he had to his daughter. Everything began to fall apart; fixing it now seemed hopeless. "She was a child. Your actions were inexcusable! What if she had died while you were testing on her? What if she had died when you rammed that needle into her neck? Would you have worried about her then?!" The memories were still vivid in his mind, the blood that drained onto the floor, dripping silently in his head still..his daughter's helpless form laying on the examining table while they injected her with serums of different types.

"You seem to be forgetting that Cinder had died once. By your hand." The woman smiled over her shoulder, brushing her hair again. "You pushed her beyond her Saiyan limits, you didn't even care that she could have died, did you?"

"It's not true!" Guilt washed over him; he didn't know what to say to that. He didn't even know what he was saying now. The chains held him back again, forcing him to listen to her words. "She died because she was ill! My daughter changed after you got to her...she went insane; the battle in her head was too much for her to handle!" The last part was nearly inaudible, silent. "...She wouldn't have survived anyway..."

"Good, you're starting to understand now that she could have died at any time. But, she learned Instant Transmission, didn't she? A nifty technique that could hinder us finding her. Don't you realize what you've done? You could have destroyed your own race, just with a snap of your fingers." She turned on her heel, her green skin glistening as she walked through the cell and out the door. The worst thing he'd seen since Buu – and he'd seen a lot of damaging things. This woman had no remorse...

"I failed you." Gohan whispered, his eyes watering. "Everyone, I failed you." His last chance to save his child rested in his hands. Closing his eyes, he focused his little bit of energy on contacting Piccolo telepathically. _Piccolo, can you hear me?_ The man would survive a nuclear blast, as long as his head wasn't detached.

_Gohan, it's been some time. What do you need? Are you still in captivity? _Piccolo asked, his mental state being disrupted.

_Yes. Are you near the house?_ The student asked, waiting for a response.

_I'm right outside, I figured you'd be asking about that. _Piccolo rang through clearly.

_Destroy the time machine. Make sure there's no trace of it._ The words were painful to say, it was all he could do to protect his daughter's memory.

Piccolo froze, his mind reeling with different emotions. Had Gohan just said...? _But that would mean Pan couldn't come back to our time! She would be stuck in the past!_

_I know, and it's painful to say it...but it's the only way to protect her. I don't want them to go after her. If they kill her past self, they'll kill her. Just...this way she has a chance...please, Piccolo. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't my last chance to save her..._

_As you wish_ responded the mentor, aiming a beam toward the house, destroying it and leaving no trace whatsoever. _It's been done. Anything else you need?_

_Gather what's left of the Z-Warriors...tell them to prepare to fight against the High Council. Tell them not to worry about me...it's too late to save me. _Gohan closed his eyes, trying to focus on his mentor's voice.

_Gohan, are you suggesting..._ Before Piccolo could finish his thought, he felt Gohan's life energy drain away to nothing. It took what little was left to say that last command. Piccolo shook his head and looked at the ground, a moment of silence for the fallen warrior. "Who's left, really? Yamcha, Krillen, Eighteen..." He had to think about it a moment. "Goten, Trunks, and Bra...there is no one else. There's no way we can fix this mess...I sure hope Gohan was right by sending Pan back..."

**Present Time**

"Why did you do it? Why did you have to torture her so terribly in the battle?" Gohan asked, holding his daughter's sleeping form. He gazed at Cinder, keeping his thoughts on the present moment in time. "If she's you, why did you do it?"

"She can't fight back. Imprinting is an excruciating process, too many overwhelming thoughts and memories could cause her to overload. At her age, with her mental capacity, she could have died from it. I was forcing her to take my energy while I imprinted on her, this way she wouldn't die." Cinder sipped at the tea in her hands and watched Gohan fidget in front of her. "You're questioning if you can trust me."

"Of course I am, you paralyzed her when you first saw her. You barely even gave her a chance to fight back, and you expect me to not doubt my trust to you?" Gohan sighed, watching the older version of his daughter. She did age well, and her skills were remarkable, but he couldn't help but think she was conflicted with something. "How did Videl die in your time line?"

"In my time line, there is a group of powerful aliens called the High Council. They train people, children, with exceptional skills to be better. If they have mutant blood in them, they inject them with more to make them stronger. I wouldn't go...your future self told me I was not to be a part of that fight, it didn't concern us. They kidnapped mother while she was at work, didn't give her a fighting chance. As a mortal, it didn't take much, just a singular bullet between the eyes. They killed her and told us if I trained with them, they would release her...alive. I'm sure you can understand the dilemma with that." The raven haired girl tried to explain the situation to the best of her knowledge. Her blue eyes flashed red a moment, hinting that the conflict was getting worse.

"What are you fighting off?" Gohan asked, leaning forward slightly to stare at her eyes. Her ki fluctuated as well, growing stronger, then dropping below the normal number. He could feel it, her pain. The mental anguish he felt from her thoughts only gave a clue of what was happening in her mind. It must have been rather painful for her, it was giving him a headache. "Cinder?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, I'm only one fourth Saiyan..." She paused, catching her breath from the pain in her mind. Gritting her teeth, she tried desperately to fight off the anger. "They injected me...with blood from a deceased full blood...Raditz."

Gohan's eyes widened with horror. Raditz was the one that kidnapped him as a child; how could he forget that moment? All the thoughts flooded back at one time. "You're fighting off his blood...I've heard of donor recipients inheriting the qualities of their donor, but this is insane. His blood is trying to change you, isn't it?"

"It's the reason I died." Cinder spoke softly, finally calming down slightly. "You thought it was your fault, for training me so hard, but it wasn't you...I died because it was the only way to stop the pain." The pain shot through her whole body, causing her eyes to widen. Dropping the glass in her hand, it shattered on the floor, spewing contents about on the wood. She reached up to her head, tangling her hands in her hair. "I must not...compromise the mission..." Cinder hissed bitterly. "I will not!"

Placing two fingers to her forehead, Cinder vanished, leaving Gohan alone with his thoughts. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final match up of the tournament! The _explosive _Cinder against _Zhane_! Who will be the winner? Let's watch and find out!" Cinder had half a mind to punch the announcer; he'd been annoying since the day she'd met him.

Gohan sat in the stands, holding Pan in his lap. She was a little big, but he didn't care. He wasn't letting go of her – not after what Cinder had said last night. He couldn't bear to see that happen to his little girl. Videl decided to sit out the tournament today, she said she wasn't interested in seeing the final match up, and she didn't understand why her husband was so obsessive on watching the match with a girl whom tried to kill their daughter.

Both fighters took their stance, Cinder stared at her opponent, her blue eyes blazing with fire. _He's suppressing...I should have known he would have held back. Why is he holding back? _Cinder smirked at the man in front of her, the age difference wasn't much. He was taller, his hair was much like Goku's, but it was a little more unruly. "It's been a while, Zhane. I didn't know you were still in this time."

The two fighters circled each other, stances still ready. The crowd gazed in wonder at them, wondering when the fighting would start. Zhane zipped at the girl, landing a punch straight to her gut. "Stop talking," He growled with contempt. When she flew into the air, he brought his elbow down on her, slamming her into the ground. "You always did talk too much."

Rolling onto her side, she climbed onto her knees and spit up blood. Unsteadily, the girl climbed to her feet and charged at Zhane, landing a few hits before he grabbed her arm and held it still. "You still fight like you always did; brute strength against a tactician." The words barely made it out of her mouth when he held her close to him, forming a ki ball on his palm. Pressing it to her stomach, he let it go.

"And you were always like your father." Zhane murmured, landing softly onto the floor of the tournament grounds, gazing over at the crowd. Zhane tilted his head back and raised his arms in the air, turning super saiyan. "I know you're hiding, Cinder. Come out and fight me for old time sake."

Cinder appeared in front of him, landing a blow to his neck, the resulting force causing him to glide across the grounds, barely landing inside the ring. "Don't you talk about my father as if you knew him. You _never _knew him!" Cinder tilted her head back and transformed as well, using instant transmission to appear next to him. Kicking him in the ribs, Cinder rolled him onto his back. Blood poured down his lip, but it was nothing compared to the slash on her stomach. "Zhane, this battle isn't over. You've waited too long to give up like this."

Zhane grabbed her by the ankle, yanking her down. Darting into the air with her firmly in his grasp, he twirled her around, throwing the girl back down towards the ground. Cinder caught herself midway, aiming a ki blast at him. He moved away before it connected. "You'll have to do better than that, Cinderella."

Growling, Cinder gathered her energy and vanished. Appearing next to him, she held her palm flat against his back, using her special summon, she closed her eyes and let it go. Erupting into flames, Zhane began to scream in agony.

"Amazing, folks! She just set that man on fire! Is that against regulation!?" The announcer produced a large book and began to page through it, but before he could find an answer, the charred body of Zhane landed on the tiled floor.

Cinder landed beside him, knowing he wasn't dead, nor was he close to depleted. She held her hand out, her other hand holding steady, and shot one last Kamehameha at his ribcage, crushing them toward his lungs. "You won't die, but you'll suffer an excruciating few days..._brother_."

With that, she walked out of the ring, leaving him there to suffer. Cinder didn't waste much time changing her clothes. She couldn't stand having the blood of her kin on her body. Gohan raced into the locker room, staring at her orange purple GI. The same one he used to train in. "You called him your brother."

"We share the same blood, yes." Cinder answered, slamming the locker door shut. Turning to the man whom was her father, she smiled lightly. "You're wondering if he is related to you, aren't you?"

"He turned saiyan, which means he has to be related to me if he's your brother. That makes him my ..._son_." Gohan came to the only logical conclusion, conflicted with emotions. She could have killed him out there.

"**Wrong.** We share the same blood, that does not mean he is your child." Cinder began to explain, smirking softly. "Zhane was the first example of a mutant; they gave him Raditz's blood and he didn't fight it off...but he was the first to become all saiyan from a human boy. We trained together; we hated each other. The rivalry was impressive. He traveled to this time before me; using a different method than my own. I imagine he waited here for years."

Gohan noticed Pan running up to him, he grabbed her and held her close to him. "Just what are you, Cinder?"

"I am an abomination to science...a mockery of human life. _You _caused me to be this way, don't you get that? I was a normal girl, just like _her _until _you _forced me into being like this." Cinder hissed, her eyes flashing to crimson red. They didn't change back to the crystal blue he'd noticed before, but rather stayed that bloody shade of red.

"Pan," Gohan whispered to his daughter. "Go find your mother, I'll be right there." Pan nodded and ran off, afraid to see what would happen next. "Cinder, this game has gone on long enough. Tell me why you're doing this."

"Because," She began, her breathing beginning to get faster. "You've just died in my time."

"How do you know?" He asked, fear bubbling in his voice. How could she know, she wasn't there! He stepped forward, looking at the girl with solemn eyes. "You were linked, weren't you?"

"My father...in my time, was the only thing holding me back. He was the only thing keeping me from being this monster." The young girl quietly explained, her expression droll. "He was, in a sense, keeping me from creating this abomination of myself. My father and I long had an agreement; he would save me if I helped him. He did save me, but since I couldn't help him..." Cinder fell to her knees, finally crying for the first time in several years. "Now he's dead because of me."

"But he won't stay dead," Gohan said, kneeling beside her, taking her into his arms. "Because I'm still here...and there's nothing that can kill me. Even if your father dies, I'm still here. And you're still Pan, so I know you're not going to die on me. Even if my daughter gets beaten to a bloody pulp in a fight, you're still here." He blinked, deciding that sounded terrible. "As long as you're still alive, I know my daughter is still alive. That's how this alterverse thing works, right?"

"Essentially," Cinder responded, laying her head on his shoulder. "My mission was to protect mother. She died today, that's probably why he died."

"Videl...is dead?" Gohan asked, panic rising in his mind.

"She's alive; I've already managed to alter the future - but if I don't stay on my guard," She hissed in pain, closing her eyes tightly against it. "She may not be alive for long. You've already changed the future by sending Pan to find her..."

"That would mean that those people are here already, how can it be so soon? Why didn't I sense them coming?" Gohan asked, the fear subsiding when he realized his wife was alright, and his daughter would be fine.

"Because their leader..." She paused, catching her breath. Looking into his eyes with her clear blue ones, Cinder smiled. "Their leader is Zhane."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! THATS why she had to get matched up with him in the fight, because if Pan...well, young Pan...did, she would have shown her powers. Zhane was going to kidnap Videl once he saw Pan's enormous powers, and use Pan as his first hybrid, which would make Videl dead that day because Pan declines. Get it? I hope so, cause I barely understand it myself!


End file.
